


Sometimes I Drabble

by stridersgonnastrideegbertpleasedontdie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridersgonnastrideegbertpleasedontdie/pseuds/stridersgonnastrideegbertpleasedontdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I'm not prepared enough or motivated enough to actually start on a big project again, but I do drabble sometimes. So have a lil shippiness. take care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys with fishy bits go on a date.

"On _land_?"

John knit his brows at Dave, who only nodded, his hair floating in and out of his eyes as he moved. Even if they hadn't been connected telepathically, the twitching of John's side fins would have alerted him immediately to his nervousness. The rules were simple in their Community, but Dave was known widely as one to ignore authority. John just never thought he would be asked to _accompany_  him on it!

"Well, yeah, dude. Once we're dry we look as human as the rest of them, and its beautiful up there, let me tell you."

Dave sent John images of the sights he had seen above the waves; scenes of wildlife, the humans and their exotic ways, the sound of _music_  echoing through their connection. John closed his eyes to expirience them, a small smile lighting up his face. In return, he gifted Dave with the feeling of gratitude and admiration, as well as a reluctant affirmation to his request. The latter resulted in a smirk from Dave, and he took hold of John's wrist to tug him along, only freeing him when he was sure John would swim after him on his own. As long as the scouts didn't see them leave, they should be fine until after dark.

A small fish wriggled its way into Dave's hair. He swatted at it blindly before the poor thing could suffocate as he navigated his way to their destination. With a few powerful flicks of his tail, Dave swam faster, and would have effectively left John in his wake if he hadn't known better. John had long since perfected the art of tugging on the ends of Dave's tail whenever he went too quickly. It had been hard at first to keep his flash-swimming mate contained, but after a few years Dave only forgot on purpose to piss him off sometimes.

Soon enough, they came to a buildup of rocks near the shore of the closest (and most _populated_ , John thought bitterly) island. Dave moved aside a makeshift kelp covering to reveal a barely-noticeable opening in the rock. It was just big enough for the two of them to swim (fit snugly together; any non-mated mers would probably swim through single file) in beside each other. Beckoning him inside, Dave made sure to send him reassurance that the tunnel was short, and that he'd like where it ended up. John rolled his eyes at the other's confidence in his interests, but knew Dave couldn't really lie to him, so he wormed his way into the dark space.

Light disappeared from the water around them immediately. John had to retract the fins on his outer arm so they didnt scrape against the hard rock walls beside him. The fourescent markings on their skin and tails lit their way through the tunnel, but John couldn't help but be unnerved by the sudden lack of light and latch onto the spines of Dave's dorsal fin. The two of them emerged finally into a shallow pool, and John popped his head out of the water to investigate their surroundings. One sweep of the small cave was enough to generalize that Dave had been here before; John could see piles of interesting shells he had collected, or weapons he had stolen from human boats(John wished he wouldn't put himself in danger like that, but he knew Dave would be angry if he tried to say anything). There was also a small stack of towels and what seemed to be human clothing, right beside where Dave was now sittting, scrubbing at his scales with one of the towels. John had been so busy visually exploring that he hadn't noticed Dave leave the pool. With only minimum effort, John heaved his body onto the cool stone. Dave handed him his own towel wordlessly. In fact, _too_ wordlessly.

Normally, Dave would have at least given him an explanation of the place, how to properly dry his tail, or maybe his excitement over his little plan succeeding, but now there was nothing. Already, he could feel the loss of his mate in his head, and it scared him. John reached out to him with his mind, trying to ask him _What is this? What's happening?_  but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Dave. He held up a finger to tell John to wait, and leaned over the edge of the pool, coughing the remaining water from his lungs (Would John have to do this too? He didn't like the idea of it.).

Eventually, the gross retching sounds subsided, and Dave managed to wheeze out a few words using his throat voice.

"Sorry, love. It doesn't work out of the water. We have to actually talk to each other."

John tries to respond, but can only manage a pained whine and a gurgle. Dave sighed, leading him through what he had to do to empty his lungs enough to breathe and speak. John hated it, he hated every minute of it, but he knew that it was the only way to communicate with him. His first words came through gritted teeth and surpised Dave, who jumped and stared over at him.

"Humans are fucking stupid. Is this really the only way they communicate?"

Dave laughed, and it was strange for John to actually be able to hear it, but he decided he liked the sound of it.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I hear they can only use, like, 10% o their brains. They can't even echolocate, how insane is that?"

John caught himself trying to show Dave how much he REALLY didn't care about the scientific properties if the two-legged species. He sighed when he remembered he was cut off. Instead, he settled for nodding instead, massaging his throat as his gills closed, leaving smooth, HUMAN skin behind. Dave's hair dried quickly, becoming slightly curled as a result and in John's opinion, absolutely adorable. He gave him a kiss to show him that, but the smile he was given could have meant any number of things! God, this human thing was really frustrating!

The moment their scales had dried, Dave told John to cover his eyes. He did so obediently, just as he felt a searing pain in his lower half. He gasped, and Dave put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him, but it felt _wrong_ , there was no webbing between his fingers, and his claws were gone and John was _scared_. The pain faded as quickly as it had come, and John opened his eyes to see a bright, nearly blinding light fade as well. It took him a moment to get his breathing right(he hated this air thing), but eventually he actually focused in on what had happened. Where John's long, cerulean blue tail had been, there were only thin, pale legs and…what was that thing called? Dave had explained it, and he'd seen one before…a penis, right? Why would you carry it outside of your body, though? It was strange, but he brushed it aside, looking around back to Dave who was looking him over(was that concern in his eyes? John thought it might have been).

"You alright, John? It only hurts the first time, I swear."

John didn't answer, only crawled over to him and grabbed the nearest leg he could find. Dave yelped but John only laughed, jabbing at the soft, white flesh of his thigh.

"You have longer legs than me, how is that fair? My tail is longer than yours!"

Dave barked out a laugh, kicking out of his grip and rolling over on top of John. He told him how much of a loser he was, and John tickled his side (he still avoided where his gills should be, even though they were missing).

After several moments(it may have even been hours, they didn't know) of messing around (John took his sweet time exploring Dave's new body), Dave finally managed to choke out that he actually had something planned and to  _please stop touching me there before I become invested again._ John sighed, but relented, letting Dave help him into the human clothes and teach him how to stand. It took him a while, and he fell more times than he wanted to admit, but he eventually made it and was able to walk easily. Dave led him to the exit, a mostly-covered archway near the back of the cave. The moment their (awkward, non-webbed) feet left the stone, there was sand everywhere. It caught between their toes, and coated their ankles as Dave takes John's hand in his, leading him down nearer to the shoreline.

After the initial warning not to get wet, Dave spreads a towel out for them to sit on and nearly tackled John onto it, causing laughter and maybe a few bruises. As soon as they calm, however, John takes a good look around them. The sun was just beginning to set. Its dying rays cast a red-orange glow over everything, and the mixture of pinks, purples, blues, oranges, and reds mesmerized them both for a moment. There were beautiful things in their home under the waves, of course, but nothing like this. Dave leaned over to kiss John's cheek gently.

"You can tell me I'm right now, its okay."

John told him he was dumb instead.

They end up spending the whole night under the stars, occasionally talking or joking with one another, but mostly just enjoying the view and the feel of being close. They recieved stern lectures the next day, of course, but John could only glance at the fading bruises on his mate's neck and stifle a laugh with his hand.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too into this.  
> I have a tumblr, though, so hit me up if you want!  
> http://alfallsdown.tumblr.com


End file.
